


Crup

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Scorpius finds a new pet behind the garbage can.





	Crup

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my beta @thisbloodycat!  
> Hope you all enjoy❤️

"Come along Scorp, we still have to stop at the apothecary and gran expects us for tea," his father said while striding forward.   
  
Scorpius threw one last look at the books by Flourish and Blotts, before slightly running after his father as to catch up. When they arrived at the shop his father went inside and he waited outside. After a few minutes, he heard a soft whining. It seemed to come from behind the garbage can. Quickly, he peeked inside the shop once, seeing his father was still busy.  
  
At another whine, this one more insisting, he made way to the sound. When he walked around the can he saw a small Crup.   
  
Upon a soft whine from the creature, Scorpius knelt down, carefully moving his hand towards it. His hand was sniffed a few times before the Crup pushed his head against the palm, asking for pets.  
  
A smile crept on Scorpius' face, petting it.  
  
"Why hello there. Do you have a boss?" he muttered, searching for a collar with maybe an address, or anything like that. Unfortunately, he found none. The Crup was homeless and didn't have a boss. Maybe he could convince his father that the pup could be his?  
  
Making that his final decision, he picked the Crup up, and walked back to the front of the shop. His father had just stepped outside, a bag full of ingredients and such hung from his arm.   
  
Scorpius walked towards his father, making sure the creature was all right.  
  
"Come on Scorp, let's go." At this point, his father noticed the bundle in his son's arms.   
  
At first there were no words. His father looking at the creature before slowly crossing his arms, while a determined look took over Scorpius' face.  
  
"We are NOT getting a Crup," said his father. At the same time, Scorpius said, "I want to keep him." Both their faces wore the same look: one of pure stubbornness. However, Scorpius knew his father was quicker to give in; something about not being able to handle Scorpius' eyes, and the pout Scorpius' mouth turned into.   
  
"But dad, he would make such good company for me."   
  
"We have no time for a pet," his father refused, once again.   
  
"But I will take care for it! I promise!"   
  
His father once more shook his head, which prompted Scorpius to pout harder, willing his face to display the saddest look he could muster.   
  
"Well... I suppose I will leave him back where I found him," Scorpius said, slowly shuffling back to the place. "Leave him all alone here..."   
  
As if on queue, the Crup released a heart-aching whine, while letting his head hang low.   
  
"Oh, for the love..." Scorpius heard his father saying.   
  
"Yes?" Scorpius looked up hopefully.   
  
His father seemed to be deep in debate with himself, shaking his head and muttering, before finally looking up. "You'll take care of it," he said, pointing a finger at him.   
  
Scorpius nodded quickly.   
  
"You will walk it, wash it, feed it, and teach it to be a good Crup," his father continued.   
  
Once more Scorpius nodded, "Sure, I promise, dad".   
  
His father threw him one more look. "Okay, you may keep it then. But wash it first, or else I won't let it go inside the manor."   
  
At these words Scorpius lunged forward, hugging his father with one arm. "Thank you."   
  
"Anything for you," his father muttered, gently hugging back. And with those words they went by the pet shop, to get a collar, a leash and some food, and perhaps some toys for the Crup.   
  
After this they Apparated home, Scorpius washed the Crup in the back garden. His father laughed at them, obviously, but in the end the Crup was clean. Scorpius, however, was quite dirty.   
  
"Now you need a shower too!" his father exclaimed.   
  
"Yes, but first we need a name," Scorpius looked over at the Crup. It was brown, with white spots here and there. It had quite a happy look on its face now.   
  
"I'm going to name him Pads, after the story Albus told me." After a quick wave of his wand, the name was engraved on his collar. His father pushed him towards their manor. "Shower, now," and they all went inside.   
  
And if Scorpius came back from the shower and saw his father petting Pads, well. Good things rarely come alone.


End file.
